


Warmth

by cato_universe



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Shower Sex, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men, showering together, some miscommunication as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato_universe/pseuds/cato_universe
Summary: Gavin only wants to masturbate in peace. Nines has other plans.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Gavin is HARD (no pun intended). I honest to god meant for this to be pwp but he kept bringing feelings/angst into it and trying to rationalize things so...yeah, this happened XD. GAVIN CANNOT CHILL. He tries his best though.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to the people on discord for bearing with my endless whining about this fic (and it took me a while). Also, it's my first shot at smut so please be kind?

The hot water caressed Gavin’s body, and after a long and frustrating day, the droplets that ran down his chest felt like the touch of a lover, a caress intimate and gentle.

With a sigh, he threw his head back and rolled his shoulders, allowing the scalding water to soothe his sore muscles. He closed his eyes. For a moment, he allowed himself to get lost in the physicality of it all --the wet heat of the bathroom, the constant beat of the water on his skin-- as the tension he’d been carrying finally began to bleed out of him.

Slowly, he trailed a hand down his chest, concentrating on the wet slide until he reached his flaccid cock. He touched himself, experimentally, light touches on the good side of teasing, fingers testing. It didn’t take him long to feel that small flame stirring on his gut, the first familiar signs of interest his body gave to his ministrations.

Gavin hummed, pleased, mind empty. This was something he had always enjoyed, an indulgence of sorts. The warm water, and his own hand, and an unhurried pace. He lazily stroked himself into hardness, twisting his hand just so, and was considering if it was worth it to step out of the shower to get the lube he kept on the cabinet under the sink, when a firm knock on the door startled him so much that he banged his elbow against the tiled wall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed as he hurried to step out the shower. He was already on high alert, shoulders tense again, because the only person in the apartment was Nines and it wasn’t like the android needed to use the bathroom.

Unchecked, the certain knowledge something must be wrong assaulted Gavin, a cold dread that gripped his insides, immediately overriding his arousal. He didn’t stop to think as he banged the door open, dripping wet and naked, heart trying to beat out of his chest in response to the rush of adrenaline.

“What’s wrong?” he blurted out just to meet Nines’ owlish stare. The android blinked, LED going straight to red. “Nines? What happened? Is everything okay?” he pressed when the android said nothing.

It was only as the silence stretched into the uncomfortable, and it dawned onto Gavin that there must not have been an emergency of any sort --stupid, _stupid_ brain that jumped to conclusions--, that the rest of the situation finally registered. The cold air of the living room pebbled Gavin’s skin, uncomfortable cold water drops descending in rivulets that pooled at his feet.

Because he hadn’t stopped to grab a towel like a normal person. He had not done that.

Gavin had a second to send a prayer to whatever gods were on duty because being naked in front of the boyfriend you had never actually had sex with was awkward, but being naked _and_ covered in lube would have certainly been the peak of mortifying.

Or perhaps not, judging by the way Nines was staring down at Gavin’s body.

“Huh-- tincan?” Gavin asked, amused by Nines’ obvious distraction now that it was clear there wasn’t an actual emergency somewhere. Or at least he was pretty sure Nines wouldn’t be ogling him if there was. “Eyes up,” he added, just to be a shit, because Gavin had never been shy about his body, and Nines distraction made a tendril of pleasure curl into his stomach.

That seemed to snap Nines out of his trance.

“No! No-- I mean, everything's fine,” Nines honest to god stuttered, eyes snapping back to Gavin’s face, cheeks flushed blue, and yes, Gavin was definitely going back to his shower right now and finish what he’d been doing.

“Okay?” Gavin said, unable to suppress his grin. However, it was Nines’ LED light show that prompted him to ask, “So, you knocked?”

“Ah, yes.” Nines straightened his back and clasped his hands behind his back. That was a dead telltale, because by now Gavin knew that was something Nines did when he wanted to touch but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Just the thought of Nines wanting to touch him right now sent a fresh wave of arousal through Gavin, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. “I was wondering if-- if you wanted help?”

Gavin’s eyes widened, blood rushing to his face, because there was absolutely no way Nines was asking what he thought he was asking.

 _God, did he hear me in the shower?_ Gavin panicked, suppressing the urge to slam the door on Nines’ face in embarrassment. Had he been noisy? Shit, he knew he could be loud, but he had barely begun, and he was being so careful.

“ _What?_ ” he spluttered, face like a tomato, and _now_ he wished Nines would look anywhere that was not his face.

“With your hair,” Nines clarified, raising a perfect eyebrow. “Washing your hair. I thought you might like that,” and oh, of course that’s what he meant.

For a moment, Gavin scolded the part of his brain that was always in the gutter, because _of course_ Nines was not offering...that.

Gavin breathed through his mouth, trying to both calm himself and subdue his unwanted disappointment. In the almost four months they had been living together, Gavin had discovered a lot of things about Nines he was sure no one other than perhaps Tina would believe.

Hell, he still wasn’t sure he believed most of it. Nines was the most physical person he had ever met. It was ridiculous. Gavin was pretty physical himself, but Nines? After that first hug and kiss in the interrogation room, he was basically unable to keep his hands to himself.

At work, he was determined they brush hands whenever possible. Coffee mugs, pens, paper files, napkins, nothing was small enough pretext for Nines to brush their fingers together, lingering longer than strictly necessary. Nines touched Gavin’s forearms to get his attention, lightly bumped their shoulders together when walking. He would place a hand on the small of Gavin’s back to guide him around, and he had taken to stand entirely too close to him, forgoing the concept of personal space at all.

At home, of course, Nines was even worse. At dinner, he wasn’t happy until he held Gavin’s hand over the table, tracing the veins on the man’s hand with gentle fingers. When they were watching movies, Nines sat Gavin on his lap, petting his hair or his stomach as Gavin complained about what was happening on screen. Whenever Gavin would simply stand around, maybe thinking about something he’d forgotten or sleepily picking out clothes for the day, he had gotten used to strong arms sneakily embracing him from behind, pulling him close in a hug, and more than once Gavin had to go about the kitchen cooking dinner with Nines draped over his back like the world’s heaviest and deadliest koala.

It was like owning a giant needy cat, if said cat could pick you up and immobilize you every time he wanted your attention. Gavin found it by turns amusing, infuriating, and so incredibly endearing that he more than once thought he’d combust under the cuteness of it all.

So in general, Gavin couldn’t be more delighted to indulge Nines’ constant need to touch. But sex? That was exactly the one line they had not crossed in the time they had been together.

Not that Gavin minded, or that they had not, ah, _toed_ the line. Beside the more innocent touches, Nines never hesitated to press Gavin against a door, or a wall, or the fridge, and kiss him senseless, sliding his hands under Gavin’s shirt to touch skin, leaving the man blushing and flustered. Sometimes, and more often of late, Nines would lay Gavin down on the couch, bunch his shirt up, and touch him all over, a careful worship of Gavin’s neck, chest and stomach that would leave the man a whimpering mess, body on fire, aching and panting under Nines, straining for one more kiss, one more touch of lips and hands, in any way and any place Nines wished to bestow it.

It was maddening. During those times, no clothes came of at all. There were no touches under the belt, and in all honesty, sometimes it felt like Nines took sadistic pleasure in riling Gavin up. However, even if he did, Gavin was absolutely determined not to pressure Nines about sex. He knew Nines was just beginning to figure things out and that was enough for Gavin to back off. Physical affection needn’t— it shouldn’t bring with it the expectation of sex. No matter how aroused Gavin was, he didn’t want Nines to ever think, even if for just one second, that sex was something he _expected_. That sex was something Nines _owed_.

All this crossed Gavin’s mind in quick succession as he wondered how to answer Nines’ unexpected request, struggling with what he should do, what he wanted to do, and what he ought to want to do.

“If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask,” he grinned, an automatic response to panic. Of course he immediately kicked himself, because one, he hated when his mouth ran ahead of him which was often, and two, it was a very stupid thing to say, seeing he was in fact naked and dripping on the floor, and Nines had already got a good eyeful of him.

Yet, something eased in Nines at the ill timed joke. His entire countenance softened, his eyed did that honest to god twinkling thing --that Gavin had always thought was a cliché until the first time he witnessed it-- mouth upturning in a small, secret smile. And that was it, Gavin was doomed because there was no way in hell he’d ever be able to refuse Nines anything when he looked at him like that.

“Knock yourself out,” Gavin shrugged, clinging tooth and nail to his carefully perfected mask of indifference to hide the way his stomach twisted in nerves. 

Without waiting for Nines’ answer, he turned around and pretty much jumped back into the shower to turn on the water, seeking the feeble protection the lingering steam afforded him. He didn’t look at Nines when the android softly closed the door behind him, and stubbornly refused to peek when the rustle of fabric advertised Nines’ current state of undress. He was too busy trying to subdue his wildly beating heart.

He had no business feeling like a teenager, all fluttery and nervous, he scolded himself, when he was a grown ass adult and hardly a virgin. He would behave, and not get hard or otherwise do anything to make Nines uncomfortable. It was fine. He could survive a shower with his boyfriend.

All his resolve faltered when Nines stepped under the water with him.

Gavin averted his face, cheeks burning, certain he was going to be unable to stop himself if he so much as laid his eyes on all that creamy skin on display. He felt his throat dry at the thought, and he was so busy with his inner struggle that Nines’ arms took him by surprise as they enveloped him from behind, pulling his back to rest flush against Nines’ naked front.

Gavin’s breath stuttered as his eyes closed, barely able to suppress a needy moan. Nines was warm, almost hotter than the shower raining on them from above, and the combination of the water and his perfect, soft skin was so devastating it caused Gavin’s brain to short circuit.

“Gavin,” Nines mumbled, his voice right by Gavin’s ear, making him shudder. “Won’t you look at me?” he asked, raising a hand to rest it against Gavin’s pulse point. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

Only with great effort could Gavin open his eyes, embarrassed by his own reaction. Nines had no right to reduce him to this just by his mere presence and a fleeting touch, he thought. To this needy mess. Gavin hated feeling like that, hungry for touch and attention even when they were given to him so freely, a part of his personality he had often been berated for in the past.

But oh, he couldn’t help himself. Not when Nines’ LED was blinking amber as he devoured Gavin with his eyes and he watched the man as if he were the most wonderful being in existence.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Gavin whispered, voice raw.

“Like what?” Nines asked, and it was too much. Too much he wanted, too much he didn’t want to ask for, too much he didn’t _dare_ to ask for.

Instead, Gavin kissed him, tilting his head back. Nines easily captured his lips, accepting the kiss, hands tracing paths on Gavin’s chest down to his stomach. It was intoxicating. The hot water cascading down his front felt luxurious, but not as luxurious as Nines’ lips and tongue, the slippery slide of skin against skin.

They remained like that, trading languid kisses, and it was soothing enough that Gavin relaxed, finally going boneless against the body behind him. He had noticed how Nines’ hands had been careful not to stray too low, and that more than anything eased his anxiety, secure once again in the knowledge of what was expected of him, and of the clear boundary Nines had set they would not cross.

He could do this.

It was only then, when Gavin relaxed, that the android moved to reach for the bottle of shampoo, dexterously uncapping it with one hand.

“And here I thought that was an excuse,” Gavin teased, more at ease now that the first wave of nerves had passed.

Nines hummed. “I want to take care of you,” he explained easily, and Gavin immediately tensed again, trying to subdue his disbelief.

“ _Why?_ ” he couldn’t stop himself from asking, bewildered.

Nines stared at him for a couple of heartbeats, focusing on him with that sharp single-minded concentration the android gave to their cases, when he was using all of his considerable processing power to puzzle clues together. His lips parted, in the verge of saying something, but he frowned, his LED blinking red for a single fleeting second.

“Maybe I just want to touch you,” he answered in the end. Gavin’s trained ears immediately caught the lie, but it wasn’t like he could think of another reason that made more sense.

“That’s more like it,” he nodded is acceptance, settling back into Nines’ arms again, allowing himself to enjoy the contact.

Nines’ fingers were gentle as he worked the shampoo into Gavin’s hair. The sweet almond scent was one that Gavin usually liked, but associated to this moment he thought it would become his forever favorite. He smiled, closing his eyes to fully concentrate on the fingers on his hair, but still he was taken aback when Nines’ suddenly pressed down against his scalp in circular motions, transforming his light touch into a massage.

Unbidden, Gavin moaned.

It was delicious. The constant, deep pressure made Gavin want to purr, all but melting against Nines, mind blissfully empty. For an endless moment, there was nothing but sensation: a strong body holding him, the circular motions of the fingers on his scalp-- the sweet smell of the shampoo, the dampness of the shower, the white noise of water enveloping them both in a cocoon of safety.

It was easy to surrender to it, because sensation was something simple, uncomplicated, and for once Gavin didn’t have to over analyze anything, or second guess himself.

“That’s it,” Nines said. “Good.”

Gavin shivered, his body responding instinctively to the praise. Nines’ touch gentled, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair as he rinsed the shampoo under the water spray, taking care to cup a hand over Gavin’s eyes as not to get any soap into them.

Gavin swallowed, strangely undone by the simple gesture but too blissed out to move just yet.

With the same softness, Nines placed a kiss on Gavin’s shoulder, hands returning to smooth a path on his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach.

“You are so beautiful,” Nines whispered, nibbling on Gavin’s ear, and the slide of skin against skin was so sensual that Gavin didn’t register he was half hard until Nines’ hand brushed against his erection.

His eyes snapped open in a second. He pulled away as if burned, dangerously jumping as far from Nines as the small shower allowed it. It wasn’t more than a couple of steps, but Gavin felt the need to put the the jet of water coming from the showerhead between them as if that could protect him from Nines’ hurt expression.

“Sorry!” Gavin apologized in a panic. “Sorry, I didn’t-- it felt--not that I think--” Gavin stopped to take a deep breath. He felt his face flushed with shame, but he forced the words out because he was not going to allow his stupid body to ruin the best thing he’d ever had. “I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay, Gavin,” Nines answered, oddly patient and calm. His voice was like one would use to soothe a spooked animal. Gavin frowned, confused. “We don’t have to engage in any sexual activities if you’re not ready. It’s me who’s sorry for pressuring you into it. I thought--”

“Wait, what?” Gavin interrupted, taken aback by the turn in conversation because really, _what_?

“We needn’t have sex, now or never, if you don’t want to,” Nines explained and Gavin’s mouth fell open. “I understand now I may have projected my own wishes unto you. Is it too soon? At first I thought you may not be sexually attracted to me because of my body, but you have constantly showed signs of arousal when we’re together, so I’m uncertain as to what--”

Gavin violently rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his index finger, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry, but either way he really felt like screaming because if what he thought was happening was actually happening, then they were both absolute idiots.

“Nines, stop. Just-- please stop talking for a minute,” he asked, and Nines immediately complied. “Let me get this straight. You want to sleep with me.”

“We don’t have to--”

“ _For fuck’s sake_ ,” Gavin cursed, and then, inevitably, the weight of the situation dawned on him and he dissolved into laughter. Of course they had been thinking the exact same thing, ignored it until the last possible second, and had a conversation about it in the fucking shower, of all places.

It was the fucking interrogation room all over again.

“Gavin?”

It was Nines’ voice that made Gavin sober up, instinctively reacting to the uncertainty in it. He was moving back into Nines’ space without thinking, smoothing caresses into Nines’ cheeks at the sight of his LED blinking amber in distress.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you I promise, just-- come here, babe,” he chuckled, bringing Nines’ head down to pepper kisses over the android’s nose, his forehead, his cheeks. “I thought the exact same thing. I guess I thought-- shit, you’re still figuring things out, and I know I’m an asshole, but not asshole enough to take advantage of you like that. It’s me who didn’t want to pressure you.”

Nines’ LED blinked again as he processed Gavin’s words, but still he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him closer, “Advantage?”

“Like, you know, we never really talked about sex, and I was not about to assume it’s something you wanted just because we are together. I figured you’d let me know if you were ever ready.”

Nines stared, mouth set into a thin line, for so long that Gavin began to worry.

“I have been parading on my underwear for _weeks_. Didn’t it occur to you I had a reason for that at least?” Nines complained at long last, and he looked so affronted that Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle again, muffling his laughter against warm skin.

“How was I supposed to know? Maybe you just dislike clothes.”

“What kind of person dislikes clothes?”

“You, for all I knew.”

“You are the single most infuriating human being I have had the misfortune of meeting,” Nines declared, but he was grinning as he leaned down to kiss Gavin. “But also, that was very considerate and sweet of you.”

“What do you mean? I’m always considerate,” Gavin retorted, and pulled Nines back down to kiss the smile on his face.

It was clumsy and awkward, teeth knocking together as they both giggled, but Gavin would have not traded that kiss for the world. They chased each other’s lips between bouts of laughter, mischievous nips and licks intermingled, their playfulness translating into sinful friction between their naked bodies.

However, before things could escalate, Gavin remembered something important. “Wait-- what about your body?”

Nines kissed him silent, his hands finally daring to slide lower Gavin’s back to cup the man’s ass, kneading. “What about it?” He mouthed the question against Gavin’s neck, but Gavin knew a diversion when he saw it.

“Don’t deflect,” he scolded Nines, pushing him away a little to take a good look down the android’s body for the first time. “You said you thought I may not be attracted to you because of your…” he trailed off, surprised but at the same time not really surprised at all when he saw the smooth plate that covered Nines’ groin, flawless skin in the place where a human dick would be. “Oh,” he breathed. “ _Oh_.”

“While I was meant to be the most superior of the RK series,” Nines hurried to say, “I was made to hunt androids. The need of sexual intercouse was never--”

“Nines. You’re gorgeous,” Gavin assured him, cupping the android’s face. It was painfully clear to him that Nines was somewhat insecure about his physical appearance, and that was something Gavin could not let stand for even a second longer. “Hey, listen to me. You’re the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on, you’re daft if you think I don’t find you attractive.”

Nines’ LED fluttered, and Gavin didn’t think he was imagining the light blush blooming high on the android’s cheeks.

Thoughtful, Gavin licked his lips, unaware of the way Nines’ eyes traced the movement. Now that the most important things were out of the way --which didn’t mean they would not have a long conversation later-- Gavin dared ask for something he had long wanted.

“So, tincan,” he began, reverting to the nickname in his nervousness. “May I?”

Wordlessly, Nines noded, and Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. The ran his hands over Nines’ chest reverently, mapping skin dusted with stray freckles he desperately wanted to lick. He touched everywhere, being careful to caress every inch of skin bared to him. And slowly, as if not to spook Nines, he trailed careful fingers over the groin plate, curious of it’s shape and texture.

“It does not feel much,” Nines confessed, a whisper between them protected by the sound of falling water. “There is no especial sensitivity to it.”

“You’re perfect,” Gavin assured him earnestly, fascinated by the smoothness between Nines’ legs. Perhaps it would have been weird under other circumstances, but it wasn’t because this was Nines, and nothing about him could ever be unnatural to Gavin.

Distracted as he was he didn’t see the shift in Nines’ eyes, the way tenderness bloomed, welling up and spilling, softening the sharp edges of his face until only affection remained.

“Gavin,” he breathed, voice full of emotion. He tilted Gavin’s face up, pressed their foreheads together. When they kissed it was just a press of lips, chaste and tender. He held Gavin in place for a moment, lips barely moving, small kisses like butterflies that made Gavin’s breath stutter.

It was shit like that that made Gavin’s heart want to quit sometimes. Nines’ tender devotion, his unspoken intensity, made something violent rise within Gavin, a need to protect and posses, and in those quiet moments he was certain there was nothing he wouldn't do to see Nines well and happy.

“Let me,” Nines mumbled against Gavin’s lips, and this time there was something desperate to his words. “I want to touch you. Please, let me,” he begged, he god damned _begged_ , like Gavin would not give him the world if he wanted.

“ _Yes_.”

This too was soft, unhurried, nothing like Gavin imagined for their first time, but it wasn’t like the first time was more important than the times that would come after, and everything in between. Nines’ touches bordered on ticklish and Gavin giggled, awkwardly squirmed, and then they were both inevitably laughing again.

However, this time Nines’ hand didn’t stop at Gavin’s navel.

Gavin’s lashes fluttered when Nines finally took him on hand. He was only half-hard, but nonetheless his heartbeat picked up at the intimate touch. Nines’ strokes were inexperienced, but oh so very careful, and that alone made adoration rise up on Gavin’s chest, secure in the knowledge this was exactly what he wanted.

Smiling, he guided Nines’ hand as he taught him how he liked to be touched, from the teasing he prefered to the tight grip that unraveled him. His breath caught as Nines learned his body, because of course the android was a quick study. Gavin was hard in no time, and he would have been embarrassed had he not been too busy trying not to die under Nines’ hands, arching into his boyfriend’s body when Nines suckled at the skin on his neck, marking him.

“Look at you,” Nines murmured, tracing Gavin’s flushed face as he stroked him more firmly, thumbing the pearl of precome on Gavin’s cock. “You’re stunning,” he praised, and of course he picked upon Gavin’s bitten moan because he kept going. “Beautiful,” he added. “So good and sweet for me.”

Gavin was not expecting the finger at his entrance, but when he felt the tentative caress he buckled into Nines’ hand, finally unable to silence himself. The noise he made was animalistic on its need, and Gavin didn’t think he’d ever wanted anything more in his life than what that touch promised.

“Nines,” he panted when that clever finger resumed its petting. “Lube's under...the sink…”

He almost regretted saying it as soon as Nines left the shower, leaving Gavin bereft of his touch. Luckily, Nines was back in an instant, lube on one hand and smoothing the other from the base of Gavin’s neck to the base of his spine, deliberate.

Gavin moaned loudly at the first swipe of a slick finger against his entrance, heart nearly beating out of his chest at the tease. Placing the small bottle of lube in the little shelf beside the shampoo, Nines used his other hand to spread Gavin open, giving the man no choice but to lean further into Nines’ chest for support.

Nines was gentle as he slid a finger inside Gavin, and, face pressed against his boyfriend’s shoulder, Gavin trembled. The stretch was delicious and smooth, finger proding until it found what it was looking for despite the awkward position.

“ _Shit_ ,” Gavin groaned when Nines’ finger found his prostate again, caressing and teasing it until the man was a whimpering mess. “Please,” Gavin begged, unintended, because the pressure was too good, but not enough, and he needed--

“Hush, darling,” Nines soothed. “I know what you need.”

The stretch of the second finger breaching Gavin was so good he almost sobbed. He didn’t hear the sound of the lube being uncapped, but Nines must have used more because his fingers felt hot and wet and _good_ inside him. There was an embarrassing sloppy sound as Nines slowly slid them in and out of Gavin, but the embarrassment made Gavin harder still, hips bucking in time with Nines’ strokes, trying to make him pick up the pace.

Nines did not pick up the pace.

“You feel so good,” he said instead into Gavin’s ear, his deep voice fuel to the fire he’d been kindling with his fingers. Gavin whined. “Androids have a lot of sensors in our hands, did you know? And you--” he trailed, caressing Gavin’s walls, humming at the slow drag as he massaged Gavin’s prostate, sliding his fingers over it again and again. “You are so hot and tight.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Gavin gasped, near delirious. The slide of Nines’ wet skin against his cock was so exquisite, but also not enough to tip him over. He moaned and whined under Nines’ ministrations, undone by the physical pleasure, but also by the way Nines’ touches were so soft, loving. It was too much, he felt too much, because Gavin was used to fast and hard sex, not--not the gentleness with which Nines touched him, so tender and selfless. He felt exposed, raw, and he loved it, he never wanted it to end, but he wanted, he needed-- “Please!” Gavin begged. “Please let me--”

“Let you what?” Nines asked, and there it was again, that combination of sweet and demanding that drove Gavin mad. It was perfect, Nines was perfect, like he was somehow made from Gavin’s deepest fantasies, even those he hadn’t known he had. Made for him. “For you,” Nines purred in agreement, and Gavin was mortified to find out he was babbling. “I want you to come like this. From this. Feeling me making love to you.”

Gavin sobbed out a moan, hyper aware of Nines’ fingers pumping inside him, stretching him. He clenched down on instinct, and that made Nines’ pace stutter, his LED bleed red.

“ _Gavin_ ,” he moaned, voice like he was the one getting wrecked. Gavin’s legs were shaking, but he reached to tangle a hand into Nines’ hair to bring him down for a kiss, open mouthed and uncoordinated.

And when Nines shifted his weight to insinuate a thick thigh between Gavin’s legs, the man was gone. He mindlessly rutted against the thigh spreading his legs, encouraged by Nines’ hold on his ass, and he cried out his boyfriend’s name as he came, painting both their stomachs with his come.

Gavin may or may have not blacked out there for a second, because when was aware of his surroundings again he was being held, and Nines was raising an white, skinless hand to his lips, licking his finger clean of Gavin’s come, LED red as he analyzed it.

 _Fucking androids,_ Gavin’s mind screeched, the image burnt into his mind.

“You’re going to kill me,” Gavin groaned, ignoring the skinless hands for the moment in favor of pulling Nines down for a languid kiss.

Nines made a staticky sound against Gavin’s lips that gave way to a chuckle. “I might say the same about you.”

 

* * *

 

They stayed a while longer under the water spray, trading kisses, until the water was too cold for Gavin.

It was Nines who turned the water off and dragged them out of the shower, and then wrapped Gavin in the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find like a human burrito. Gavin grumbled on principle, but in truth he was feeling liquid, like he was made of still golden water, and thus he allowed Nines to fuss over him, cheeks bright red. No one had taken care of him like this since he was around six, but it was good. It was good, and this was Nines, and Gavin trusted him.

“You lovely, silly human,” Nines praised him, kissing Gavin’s forehead, and the tenderness in his voice made Gavin hide his face on his lover’s shoulder, feeling incredibly exposed.

“‘M not the silly one,” he complained. “Who was it who had to jump into the shower with me to get laid?”

Nines chuckled. “It was only natural I was confused,” he teased. “After all, you never did buy me that promised dinner.”

Gavin spluttered, taken back to the day on the interrogation room when they had first sorted out their feelings for each other. Then, he caught Nines’ sly smile and grinned.

“You piece of shit, really?” he chuckled. “That’s going to be your excuse? I fucking hate you--” he trailed off, trying to take back the words even as he said them, but it was too late.

Nines went very still.

For a heart shattering moment, Gavin felt his stomach drop to his feet, fear tearing at his insides with sharp, icy claws. He didn’t dare look into Nines face, too much of a coward to see his reaction and dead certain he had managed once again to screw up and ruin the best thing he had by running his stupid mouth.

He was stiff with surprise when Nines’ wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, the towel the only barrier between them.

“Oh, Gavin,” Nines breathed on his ear. “You don’t hate me,” he said, voice smug and confident, and Gavin felt his heart about to beat out of his chest.

“I--huh--”

“In fact, I think you’re in love with me,” Nines kept going, voice thick and sweet like honey, and Gavin’s knees buckled he was feeling so many things. Relief, for one, that Nines had not taken offense at his words. Terror too, because he couldn’t deny the truth, nor he wanted to. Understanding as well, because he realised he had been uselessly fighting the revelation with every last ounce of his strength until this very exact moment. He’d been fighting it as if that would stop his foolish heart from deserting him and going to live in Nines’ chest, from laying himself bare so Nines could see and touch every last inch of him, every dark corner of his soul, and every joy and hope too.

It was like jumping off a cliff, unable to see if someone would catch him. But although terrifying, it felt oddly right. Inevitable.

However, Nines was not done, and before Gavin could open his mouth to say anything, he continued, “I couldn’t answer your question earlier, of why would I want to take care of you. I deflected, because I was afraid you would not want the truth. But this is the reason why. I love you, and it may be too soon to say it, but I feel it and it’s true. I love you, I want to cherish you, and care for you when you can’t do it yourself.”

“Nines...“ Gavin whispered, unable to say anything else. Gently, he pulled away, wanting to see Nines’ face.

The android endured the scrutiny well. He offered a watery smile to Gavin, but his expression was so heartbreakingly frail that Gavin let out a shaky breath himself, untangling his arms from the towel to trace the lines of Nines’ cheekbones with reverence.

Nines was like the sun, Gavin thought in awe, and it seemed impossible that Gavin would be the recipient of his kindness, of his warmth. That he deserved it. And yet, here they were, and apparently Gavin got to have this, and he couldn't help but beam at Nines, joyful and humbled and awed.

The kiss he placed on Nines’ lip was soft, as gentle as he could make it. Yet, Gavin trembled, and he didn’t think he imagined Nines was shaking as well.

They kissed for a long time, towels forgotten on the floor. In that small bathroom in Detroit, with its foggy mirror and tiled walls, tangled in each other Gavin and Nines kissed, smiling like fools, and in the small bubble of happiness they had created nothing could reach them.

Then, Nines seemed to remember something. “And I’d very much like if our relationship turned sexual,” he blurted out, apropos to nothing. “In case you needed confirmation that I --I thought perhaps--yes.”

Gavin stared incredulously at him for a long moment before snorting a laugh. He felt so full he wondered if a person’s heart could contain so much emotion, or if he would somehow explode from the entire enormity of it.

Love.

God, he loved Nines. He loved him with an intensity that shouldn’t be possible, that left him breathless, that made him want to live, and laugh, and be better. That made him feel he had finally come home.

That made him want to cry.

Nines watched him laugh with patient resignation until Gavin was able to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes.

“If you’re done,” Nines dead panned, but Gavin knew when he was being an asshole. “Let’s go to bed.”

They changed in comfortable silence, Gavin into old pajama pants that had small round glasses and lighting bolts, and Nines into his usual underwear ( _ha!_ Gavin thought, because he had _known_ Nines enjoyed wearing as little as possible at home) and a tight _I’ve got anxiety_ rainbow t-shirt.

They arranged themselves in bed as usual, with Gavin spooning Nines, and it was only in the darkness that Gavin summoned enough courage to say what he was thinking.

“Nines?” Gavin asked, softly.

“Mmm?”

“Me too, you know,” he said, hiding his burning face between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. “Love you.”

The silence that fell over them after Gavin’s confession was heavy. Gavin tried to swallow down his heart, although he didn’t know what he expected. For a moment, he wished the lights on so he could turn Nines around and see his face, but in the darkness of the room the only light was Nines’ LED shining pure blue like a small star on his temple.

Then, Nines reached for Gavin’s hand and linked their fingers together. Carefully, he raised the man’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles one by one. The plastic of Nines’ naked hand felt comfortingly warm on Gavin’s skin, and even though he could not see his boyfriend’s face, Gavin could feel his smile as Nines kissed the center of his palm.

Gavin let out a shaky breath before answering with a light kiss on the back of Nines’ neck.

That was it.

Smiling, Gavin snuggled back against Nines, getting as close as he could, and finally, at peace and content, Gavin slept.

 


End file.
